Akil
}} '''Akil' is a shepherd from Agrabah, who took care of Jafar's goat and was ultimately murdered, due to his link with the future dark wizard. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Amara's property, distanced from the main population area, is seen in the daytime. In it, Jafar is treated to a fun anecdote about how his shepherd, Akil, ran into some problems trying to save Jafar's goat from a fall. As Jafar, now an adult man, sits down, the shepherd tells him about having been scrambling on a rockface trying to save the young goat, until it saw a shrub, no bigger than a chickpea, and had to eat it. The goat took one step, and fell down. As he tells the story, the shepherd imitates bleating. Jafar then comments, after chuckling quietly, that one can never underestimate the stupidity or the appetite of a goat. The shepherd agrees, and Jafar then thanks him for saving the male goat, even if it didn't deserve saving. He pats the goat's back as he gets up, and Akil points out that it is his job. Jafar gives the shepherd a pouch of wine, deeming it to be a reward for his good work, and Akil thanks him, and wishes that he may rest easy. Jafar then pats the man's arm and heads inside, leaving him to drink the wine. Indoors, he finds Amara, the witch who took him under her wing and still looks the same as she did that day, reading a book, her book of spells. Jafar moves in to have a look as well, but she closes it, telling him, "No, not yet." She puts it aside, and the man asks her when she is going to let him study the spells inside that book. "When you're ready," she says, "Which, as of now, you're not." She tells him it is however time for her to teach him the masking spell, which he's been so eager to learn. He reminds her that she said they couldn't, because it requires a human liver. Amara confirms that it does, but he's just gotten them one. Jafar is confused, and she explains that the wine he gave Akil was poisoned, so he'll be dead any moment now. Jafar gets up to look through the grated window as the shepherd outside begins to react to the poison he's ingested. }} As the man gasps, Jafar tells his companion that Akil did nothing. Amara confirms this, calling the shepherd a fine man, with little to no care in her look. She then holds up a vial containing the antidote to the poison, stating that if he wishes so, Jafar can give it to him. He promptly takes the vial from her, but she stops him, saying that if he does they won't have the liver, and he won't be able to learn the spell. She then touches her snake pendant, hanging from around her neck and over her chest, and asks if he knows what it is. He knows it's a serpent, and she asks if he knows why she's surrounded herself with such creatures. A look around the house shows us that she has the animals everywhere, including drawings on the walls and a serpent skeleton. Jafar doesn't know, and she says it's because of their true essence, their most important quality: that when they need to, they shed their skin and are reborn; and that is what Jafar needs to do, according to her. "By letting an innocent die?" he asks. She gets up from the couch and says, "By showing me that you're willing to do whatever's necessary to get what you want. Are you?" Jafar looks at the man dying outside, and she goes on to ask him if he's still just the little boy who came to her door, full of anger but little else. Outside, Akil keeps gasping and moaning and getting worse. Inside, Jafar puts down the vial, and the man dies immediately afterwards. Amara is pleased. She says that now they know, and takes his hand, putting it over her snake pendant. She sighs with delight, and congratulates him, for he is reborn. She then caresses him, even though he looks hesitant, and they kiss. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Deceased Characters